Believing Bad Promises
by LoveBackwards
Summary: One-Shot. Before Hiten went to face Inuyasha, he promised Souten his return. After him not coming back right away, she finds him and Manten.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

-

She waited. They would come back…they always did.

Souten sat on the porch and awaited her brothers' return. It had been hours and she began to grow worried.

--

"_Hiten, she's lying!" Souten cried._

"_Stop that!" Her brother barked and kicked his leg so she let go. His look softened when he saw her tear-filled eyes. "You know we'll be fine." He crouched so he was eye-level with her._

"_B-But…" She stammered._

"_Souten, we'll be back." He smiled half-heartedly and her frown deepened. "So what if she's lying? We'll kill the hanyou and take his shards, but no matter what, we'll be back." He smiled and she nodded._

"_I just…"_

"I would never leave you here alone if I thought otherwise." He watched her wrap her tiny arms around his neck.

"_Promise?" She sobbed._

_  
"I promise."_

"I just…I have a funny feeling." She pulled away and looked him in the eye. "Could you…please stay?" She asked one last time.

"_No, Souten, we need to reclaim what is ours…and then we'll come back to you." He pecked her forehead. She smiled and looked to the floor. "Manten, get a move on!"_

"_You promised." She reminded as he walked out. He glanced over his shoulder and gave her his usual, cocky smile._

"_I know." And he left._

-

Usually, their battles were quick. She realized the lightening had stopped which worried her even more. She got to her feet and decided to go to the battlefield.

-

"_Hiten…what's the Shikon Jewel?" Souten asked as she sat beside her brother at the table._

"_A great jewel that gives immense power." He answered proudly, as if he were its creator._

"_But you and Manten are already so strong…why do you need the shards?" She asked curiously and he smirked, gladly taking the compliment._

_  
"You can never have too much power."_

"But didn't mother teach us too much power corrupts you?" She asked another question and he rolled his eyes.

"_Souten, I must keep getting more and more powerful if I am to keep my title. My enemies will be getting stronger as time goes on and I must stay ahead of them." He explained._

"_Oh…well, I think you're already the strongest!" She smiled and extended her arms to both sides._

"_I agree fully." He nodded and she giggled._

-

She shivered as the wind blew against her. Her teeth chattered but she continued. She didn't run because part of her was afraid.

What is she got there and it was too late? What if he had died? She shook her head to dismiss the horrible thought.

Hiten was the strongest demon she knew of. He was strong, smart, and he would win. He was her hero…if he died, who did she have?

Then there was Manten to worry about. He was weaker, but according to Hiten, they only had one real threat. Manten would take care of the others, if there were any.

But she didn't need to worry…they were both strong and they would both come back.

-

"_What's wrong Manten?" Souten walked in and watched her brother stir the pot._

"_Nothing, Souten." He sighed._

"_You're lying!" She smiled._

"_It's just…my hair." He frowned._

_  
"What hair?" She cocked her head at him._

_  
"Exactly! You and Hiten have so much of it and I have none…" He rubbed his bald scalp and she scrunched her nose. She then felt guilty watching her brother's hurt expression._

"_Manten, beauty is on the inside." She slipped off the bench and stood beside him. He scoffed._

"_But nobody will learn about me if they cannot look at me." He sighed again._

"_I think you're the most beautiful demon ever, no matter how bald!" She clapped her hands in front of her and he half-heartedly smiled at her attempt to make him feel better._

"_Thanks you, Souten."_

"_Your welcome!" She smiled and embraced him. He patted her back._

-

"Manten…" Tears became visible and she bit her bottom lip to hold them back.

-

_Hiten angrily slammed the door shut and growled as he exited his room._

_  
"What's the matter?" Souten asked nervously._

"_Fucking women!" Lightening cracked outside and she winced and then cleared her throat. "You are a girl...not a woman." He glared._

"_I will be one day!"_

_  
"All they do is mess everything up!" He massaged his temples._

_  
"Maybe because you don't respect them." Souten crossed her arms, not the least bit intimidated by her brother's famous hot temper._

"_Don't you go lecturing me!" He snapped and she glared but he saw tears in the corners of her eyes. "Souten…it's just…you aren't like them, ok…don't be like other girls ok? You're smart and fun and…" He frowned._

"_Will you hate me when I'm older too?" He whispered._

"_No!" He got on one knee and used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "I will never hate you." He whispered. _

-

She reached the smoky former battlefield and let her vision clear. She gasped at Manten's lifeless form. Blood covered his body and she fell to her knees. She was too squeamish to touch him but she pet his bald head.

"M-Manten…" She glanced around and saw him.

He was sprawled out on his back with his arms by his side and his legs extended. She got to her feet and quickly ran beside him. She shrieked. His eyes were rolled behind his head and the white space was half revealed. His chest was covered in his dried blood and some even matted his hair. She wiped his bangs from his forehead and held back as many tears as she could.

She couldn't for too long, though. Stream of tears ran down her face and she buried it on his chest.

"Y-You promised…" She whispered. "You…you said y-you wouldn't leave me a-alone and y-you did." She wrapped her arms around his limp neck. "You promised." She repeated. She rested the side of her head on his broken armor and continued to kneel beside his dead body.

"You said you would come back…" She sobbed.

"And I believed you…" She added in a whisper.

-

_I swear…I was almost in tears writing this! Please review! _


End file.
